I Miss You
by Arithilim
Summary: Kel in a time of weakness. To the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne.


**A/N: **This is Kel talking (figuratively speaking – she's thinking this I guess) to Dom  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song, "When You're Gone" is by Avril Lavigne

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

I always was independent. I wasn't one to cry on your shoulder or cling to you. I know I kept myself a little distant. I needed space. I don't think you really understood why, but you let me be, knowing it was just how I am.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

But it's so hard now that I'm alone. Your empty half of the bed reminds me each morning that you're away. Even though it's only been a month, it feels like forever since I've seen you.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I remember the day you left. I watched from the walls until I could no longer see you. I didn't cry, but I felt so empty and alone. I still do. I know you have no choice about being away – it's your duty- but I need you here with me. I just found out I'm pregnant. I can't do this by myself.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

I sit here thinking of you. The tears that wouldn't come before roll down my face. I wish I could see you, just for a moment be able to touch your handsome face and look in you so very blue eyes.

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK_

I need you here with me. I need your wry humor and your smile to make me laugh and your love to keep me going. I can't handle both morning sickness and worrying about you. I'm so scared of what you'll think anf if you'll come back to find out about the baby. I need to hear your voice comforting me.

_I miss you_

I miss you. I miss you so much.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you_

I can't go anywhere without thinking of you. The mess reminds me of when we kissed just to scare Meathead, my office of when you confessed you loved me, and our room of the many long nights together. Even when I go for a ride, all I can think of is you.

_And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

I can't bear to touch any of your things in our room. It hurts too much wonder when you'll be back to move them again. Sometimes I just sit and look at them: your tunics in the corner, your razor by the mirror. It makes me feel like a part of you is right next to me.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I need you to support me, to tell me not to worry. To pick out baby names and feel my stomach and go to the healers for check ups with me. To tell me how wonderful our family will be. I can't keep worrying about you. I spend all my time praying you're safe.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK_

I want you here with me, not out in the field. I'm broken enough when you're gone; what if you died? I can't survive with out you. I can't. I'm not that strong.

_I miss you_

I miss you so much I can't breathe.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah_

You're perfect for me. We fit so well together. We're such opposites on the surface, you so charming and social, and me so reserved. But we're the same deep down. We fight for the same thing. We do our duty. I love that about you. With you I'm complete. Without you I'm empty, so empty.

_And all I ever wanted it was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

I need to feel your arms around me, to feel your steady strength. I need to know I'm not alone.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Every day without you my heart breaks more and more. I cry every night wondering when I'll see you. I need to tell you about our baby. I need to know what you say.

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

I can't wake up alone again; I can't not see your face. Come back to me.

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK_

I need you to kiss away my tears. Please come home.

I love you 

_I miss you_

**A/N: **Thanks for reading my first fanfic. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
